


Stay with me

by naruhi



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhi/pseuds/naruhi
Summary: Satou piensa y recuerda .





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece. Todo pertenece a su autora.  
> Este trabajo ya lo había publicado en amor yaoi,solo ahora me anime a publicarlo aquí.

Stay with me

 

Satou muchas veces se preguntaba el por qué Yoshida estaba a su lado.  
Antes cuando estaban en primaria prácticamente era el único que se le acercaba, el con su carácter hosco y taciturno, sumado a su sobrepeso no lo hacían el más popular y la falta de atención de sus padres no hacía más que acrecentar su mal humor lo que traía en consecuencia los abusos que sufría. Los chismes, las palabras mal intencionadas y las bromas crueles mermaron su autoestima y nada ni nadie lo podía sacar de ese pozo negro en el que se estaba sumergiendo lentamente, Yoshida no era su amigo ,jamás lo trato bien y no agradecía nunca el que lo defendiera, pero cuando esa roca marco su cara ,cuando le demostró que pelearía por el aunque se lastimara Yoshida se convirtió en esa luz que ilumino un poco toda esa oscuridad y alejo esos pensamientos macabros que a ratos le daban ,no que pensara que todo el mundo debía morir a todas horas , también tenía que dormir .  
Ahora que lo pensaba creía recordar que cuando estaban en primaria Yoshida practicaba un deporte, si hacia memoria era algo sobre defensa personal.  
Con la mano en la barbilla se dispuso a recordar que era lo que practicaba Yoshida después de clases, sentado en su silla con la vista fijada en el alboroto que ocurría, Yoshida de nuevo era perseguido por las dulces señoritas que al recibir una nueva negativa por parte de Satou a una cita con todas ellas se transformaron en las hordas de satanás cuando el hermoso muchacho les dijo que había prometido ir con Yoshida a los videojuegos ,claro que era una vil mentira para deshacerse de todas ellas ,y al ver a Yoshida correr y ser golpeado por esas bellas pero malditas muchachas empezó a recordar cómo era que Yoshida lo protegía ,pero estaba seguro de que el sabia defenderse ,pero volviendo a lo otro ¿cual era ese deporte? .  
-mmm judo…no, mmm taichí… no, sumo ¡diablos no! Kendo mmm... no jamás lo vi con espada ni nada –Satou dejo de mirar como maltrataban a su novio y con la cara impasible vio a ese insoportable buen samaritano salvar a su pequeño Yoshida mientras las chicas cambiaban de objetivo, pero al ver el bello rostro de Nishida y considerar un desperdicio maltratarlo se alejaron claro entre palabras que una señorita no debería decir ,molesto observo a su adorable y tierna pareja agradecer la ayuda del idiota aquel ,todo hubiera estado bien si el*niño bueno* no hubiera intentado abrazar a su dulce novio, el más pequeño se sonrojaba furiosamente mientras intentaba alejarse del que consideraba un mayor peligro para su cuerpo que las niñas locas vengativas .sin poder soportarlo más se levantó furioso de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia donde consideraba que Yoshida se estaría ocultando ,ese salón donde los dos se juntaban para disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo sin niñas obsesivas o buenos amigos ,donde podían compartir besos sin temor a ser molestados, donde lo había acariciado hasta el orgasmo y donde podía ser el mismo y hablar sin disimular su retorcida personalidad. Con pasos presurosos llego al salón y abrió la puerta de golpe, causando que su pequeño amante callera de su silla.  
Yoshida se levantó sobándose el trasero, con lágrimas en los ojos y un rictus de dolor plasmado en su pequeño rostro, era adorable, su mente sádica disfrutaba ver los ojos acuosos del más pequeño quien le mandaba una mirada enfurruñada, su boca se curveaba en una mueca extraña, y sus cejas estaban tan juntas que su entrecejo se marcaba, oh si era la visión más hermosa sobre la tierra, al menos a él se lo parecía.  
-Sa…Satou, ¡qué carajo te pasa, casi me matas del susto!-grito el chico de ojos almendrados.  
Lentamente el más alto se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, con su mano tomo el pequeño rostro de su novio y sus dedos lo sujetaron firmemente de la barbilla hasta alzar su rostro completamente, bajo su rostro hasta llegar al de su pareja y sus labios se posaron firmemente en los de su acompañante, dulcemente le abrió los labios con su lengua, acariciando los dientes y tocando el musculo ensalivado que residía en aquella boca, Yoshida sabía a chocolate, metiendo y sacando su lengua ,recorriendo por completo aquella boca y chupando los delicados labios Satou dejo de sentir enfado ,todo su mal humor se iba cuando tenía entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Yoshida ,sus sentimientos negativos se alejaban ,y otros llegaban, era celoso y posesivo ,era manipulador y cruel ,agresivo y sádico ,en cambio su adorable novio era compasivo ,tierno y amable ,era protector y bondadoso ,la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra ,aunque no todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo .  
En sus años mas tiernos era un joven gordo y amargado con sentimientos destructivos, aborrecía a todo ser que se le cruzara y deseaba que los matones que lo molestaban murieran dolorosamente ,en cambio cuando creció y sus bellas facciones se hicieron presentes todo el mundo lo amo ,a pesar de ser una persona horrenda las demás personas lo amaban ,lo deseaban solo por ser apuesto y fingir una mable sonrisa ,en cambio a su hermoso Yoshida lo odiaban solo por ser pequeño y de ojos almendrados por no ser apuesto o inteligente .  
Pero el sabía que Yoshida era amble que no podía dejar de hacer algo por proteger a alguien ,que jamás negaba un favor o ayuda para alguien , el lo conocía ,Yoshida era inseguro pero leal ,jamás lo traicionaría ni le seria infiel, el lo protegería de todos y no dejaría que nadie se o arrebatara ,no lo perdería ni siquiera por alguien mejor ,por una persona como Nishida.

El chico rubio era amable ,bondadoso ,era sincero y amaba a Yoshida ,era en resumidas palabras mejor que el ,alguien dijo una vez que era como uno de esos superhéroes de manga ,era perfecto ,y jamás le entregaría la luz de su vida, antes lo mataba y se desharía del cadáver y así cuando encuentren sus huesos cincuenta años más tarde nadie lo relacionaría con su persona ,el estaría muy ocupado en su casa en la playa sentado junto a su esposo ,disfrutando del sol ,la arena y el mar viendo a sus perros corretear y disfrutando a los nietos , oh si el quería envejecer con Yoshio ,casarse con el y tener una familia y si para ello tenía que llevárselo hasta Inglaterra o algún otro lado lo haría .  
-aaah … Satou ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto jadeante y sonrojado el chico más bajo ,Satou casi siempre se esperaba a molestarlo antes de besarlo, pero bueno Satou era muchas cosas menos coherente .a veces lo besaba con dulzura ,otras con pasión y muchas veces con rudeza claro esto debido a los celos de ver a Nishida junto a el ,Satou por lo general se la pasaba abrazándolo ,sosteniéndolo entre sus largos y fuertes brazos o simplemente tomando su mano.  
El jamás se quejaría amaba que Satou lo mimara, pero a veces odiaba que Satou lo mimara ya que su concepto de afecto estaba algo retorcido, como disfrutaba su novio engañándolo con chocolates picantes y planes maquiavélicos o avergonzarlo.  
Esto último le encantaba a su novio, avergonzarlo como nunca en su vida solo porque le encantaba verlo sonrojado con los ojos llorosos.  
-ese imbécil descerebrado no entiende que no debe de acercársete -dijo con una voz muy ronca y oscura.  
-¿lo viste?-pregunto ladeando su cabeza-yo lo siento por eso, ya se lo he dicho pero no entiende –suspiro frustrado.  
-¿Qué le has dicho?-cuestiono Satou mirándolo fijamente.  
-que estoy contigo-respondió con simpleza. Así era con Yoshida el no temía decir las cosas directamente al menos no las cosas que el consideraba sencillas y para los demás complicadas, si el decía que amaba a Satou era porque a si era y no podía negarlo- Pero no entiende.  
-yo le hare entender que tú eres solo mío y lo serás hasta que mueras, jamás te dejare libre y si llego a morir te llevare conmigo, nunca te dejare solo y menos para que ese aprovechado te obtenga –susurro Satou con esa voz cargada de celos posesividad y amor pasional.  
-eres un tonto, no digas ese tipo de cosas –no porque le molestaran ya se había acostumbrado a la oscura personalidad de su pareja pero tal confesión de amor sincero lo avergonzaba, aunque fuera una confesión retorcida en muchos sentidos, el que Satou dijera que estarían juntos hasta que murieran era casi una propuesta de matrimonio y el que dijera que se lo llevaría con el hasta la muerte era una declaración de amor eterno, solo había que saber leer entre líneas. O había que ser muy pero, muy positivo léase idiota.  
-lo hare si tu me das un beso-respondió con una sonrisa.  
-claro que no, idiota ¡estamos en la escuela! Puede venir alguien –dijo el pequeño, no que le avergonzara su amor, lo que le avergonzaría seria ver a Satou dando cualquier explicación estúpida.  
-pero nadie está cerca-contradijo es otro.  
-y que, ellos pueden venir en cualquier momento-casi susurro el otro al recordar como sus amigos llegaban de improviso, como la vez en la que se estaban besando fogosamente y…hasta ahí llegaron por que los interrumpieron, pero con lo despistados que son los otros no se dieron cuenta.

-puedes apostarlo-suspiro resignado-oye –le hablo mientras se sentaban-hace rato vi que te perseguían, y…  
-¡si me persiguieron por tu culpa, de nuevo!-grito frustrado.  
-¡claro que no!, yo solo dije: Yoshida y yo…después salieron corriendo a buscarte nada de eso fue mi culpa.  
-¡si lo fue! ya te he dicho muchas veces que las rechaces correctamente si no quieres salir con ellas y a mi dejes de involucrarme, todos los malditos días me persiguen por tu culpa idiota.  
-es el precio de tener al novio mas guapo e inteligente, todas quieres un pedazo de mi y quien soy yo para negárselos-pronuncio descarado Satou.  
-mmmm maldito ególatra-mascullo Yoshio.  
Si bien Satou era un celoso posesivo de primera y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara en plan romántico a Yoshio ósea Nishida, el no tenía problemas en dejar que la chicas pelearan por el, levantaba menos sospechas y mientras se peleaban entre ellas el podía estar con Yoshida sin preocuparse más que por el cómo le robaría el siguiente beso.

-como sea-le resto importancia-lo que quería preguntarte es el por qué no te defiendes cada que te persiguen, tú ¿practicabas defensa personal ?¿no?¿que era, no recuerdo?-pregunto curioso.  
-era karate-respondió malhumorado-y no lo uso por que las podría lastimar.  
-pero ellas te lastiman a ti –lo encaro-¿Por qué no defenderte?  
-Satou tu sabes que para mi sería imposible lastimar a alguien.  
-tu me golpeas a mi.  
-es distinto, a ti no te duele.  
-por supuesto que me duele, si mi tierno Yoshida me golpea, solo tu podrías lastimarme –susurro.  
Yoshida enrojeció, mientras una dulce mueca se formaba en su rostro.  
-idi..Idiota-murmuro el pequeño.  
-Yoshida ¿Por qué ya no practicas karate?  
-¿practicar?...bueno cuando te fuiste ya no había razón para continuar practicando.

Satou se quede paralizado, Yoshida, su Yoshida practicaba, se lastimaba y hería a alguien más solo por el, para defenderlo a el, Yoshida era pacifista excepto cuando lo golpeaba a el por darle algo picante o molestarlo por su altura, su único amor lo cuidaba desde antes de que el se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

-eres demasiado dulce Yoshida-le dijo Satou mientras se paraba de su silla y se puso al lado del donde Yoshio estaba sentado, tiro de su mano para incitarlo a levantarse ,y así poder abrazarlo, amaba tenerlo cubierto por sus brazos ,Yoshida era tan pequeño ,mas que una chica y aun así amaba tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos ,como lo amaba, Yoshida fue su luz en su tiempo más oscuro y aun ahora era su faro en aquel mar oscuro que existía en su interior.  
-te amo Yoshida-le susurro con una voz enronquecida por el sentimiento de saberse plenamente correspondido-y matare a quien quiera alejarte de mi, solo yo te puedo tocar, solo yo te puedo besar y solo yo seré el único hombre de tu vida.  
-que te pasa Satou-pregunto extrañado, pero no le dio importancia, Satou era así de extraño y ya se había acostumbrado-tu siempre serás el único-y el primero le dijo su conciencia, Satou siempre sería el único.  
Así abrazados se quedaron hasta que las clases se reanudaron, mientras Satou observaba a Yoshida sufrir por la tarea que se le olvido, recordaba que Yoshida siempre había sido el único al que considero importante, y siempre sería importante e irremplazable para el, ahora dejando ese punto claro era momento para hacerle una visita nada amistosa a Nishida que se creía ese idiota, que podía ir abrazando a novios ajenos, ya pensaría en algo realmente macabro para hacerle pagar su osadía.  
Con pensamientos oscuros y una sonrisa amable en el rostro se propuso seguir viendo atormentado a su único amor.


End file.
